


Ireland

by CatHeights



Series: The Ides of Oz Drabble Tree [5]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	Ireland

When Ryan closed his eyes at night, sometimes he dreamed of  **Ireland**. Or what he imagined Ireland to be, having never been there himself and not being likely to ever end up going there now. Mostly he pictured himself in Dublin as he had read that it had the most green parks of any European capital, and well he thought that was kinda cool. And there was no denying that a glass of Guinness would taste really good.  
  
Other times, he imagined himself strolling in the countryside in the rain. Those were the most peaceful dreams Ryan had ever had.


End file.
